Fight for our Honor
by LostFang314
Summary: How can a world be so cruel as to punish the young? Torcher the poor? And force a mother to abandon her own child? This one can
1. Abandoned

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm sorry that I stopped updating my other stories, but seriously i got no ideas right now, so if you guys have any ideas you guys would want to share with me, please tell me, I'm always welcome to new ideas. Well I hope you guys enjoy this one, I'm going to try to make this interesting for both you guys and me…and just to tell you guys it might get random so…it isn't my fault I warned you guys. Enjoy!

"Talking" ' _thoughts ' _

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its characters, but the other characters and the plot is mine.

Summary: In a land where there is only sin and war, two children are abandoned, and grow up together, protected from the evils of the world, until one day, they must fight to protect the ones they love.

* * *

_Fight for our Honor_

_Chapter 1: Abandoned __  
_

A figure hidden in a white cloak walked towards a majestic building in the middle of the night, which proudly stood two stories tall. The figure was holding a bundle in their arms that held a small child, not even a year old. The child then began to cry, startling the figure.

The figure looked lovingly towards the child. "Hush little one, we're almost there. It's going to be alright." The figure said to the child. Looking up towards the building, the figure sighed and slowly walked towards the entrance.

The double doors were about eight feet tall that seemed to be made out of oak. There were intricate carvings inscribed into the door that was written in an unknown language that was long since forgotten. The figure lifted one of their pale arms to knock. The door was opened a crack, revealing a pair of cerulean eyes. In them were a hint of realization, and the cerulean eyed figure moved out of the way to allow them entrance.

The woman had a pair of clear crystal cerulean eyes that had a sharp look in them, but softened when looking at the figure before her. Her skin was pale as the snow in January and she had a slim and petite figure that looked so fragile yet strong. Her hair was the color of the clearest of skies and reached her knees. She was currently wearing a white hooded robe that was trimmed with gray at the edges and held a symbol at the breast and the back of the robe.

"What are you doing here at this ungodly hour?" asked the shocked cerulean eyed woman.

"Sheena, it's not safe for the child there anymore. If they find the child, they'll kill it Sheena! They'll kill the poor child; I can't let that happen, no matter how much…how much I do not wish to part with them." The figure was close to tears, while looking longingly at the child in their arms.

A look of sympathy, pity, and sadness crossed the lady now known as Sheena's eyes, but quickly disappeared. Smiling slightly she nodded, holding out her arms to receive the child.

"I shall defend them with my life." Sheena said with a serious look.

"I know you will Sheena, and I thank you." the figure replied.

"The other is coming right now, please Sheena, I ask of you, please take care of them.

"Of course, and if you wish I could also train them in case of emergencies, I'm sure the other children would love to have them." Sheena looked down smiling at the little one that was currently sleeping in her arms.

"Of course please do, but please do not separate these two, always keep them together no matter what, even if it goes against your good judgment." The figure pleaded.

"Of course, if that is what both of you wish." Sheena nodded.

'And once they reach the appropriate age, I ask that you give them these letters." The figure handed Sheena two envelopes, one with the crest of yin and the other with yang.

"Of course, and I'm presuming that they are to wear their necklaces at all times?" Sheena asked with a raised eyebrow.

The figure laughed at this." Sheena, Sheena, Sheena, you know me too well."

"Of course, after all those years, how could I not?" Sheena too laughed along with the figure.

There was then a knock at the door. The two stopped laughing and looked at each other and then towards the door. Sheena motioned for the figure to take the child and to move away from sight. The figure nodded and took the child, hiding in the next room. Sheena slowly undid all the locks and opened the door slightly. Sheena gasped slighted and quickly opened the door allowing the other figure in. The other figure was hidden in a cloak as well, but was the color of the darkest of nights, in the arms of the figure was also a bundle that held a child.

"It's alright, our friend just arrived," Sheena exclaimed.

The first figure slowly came out of the other room and walked towards them. Recognition crossed the figure's face and smiled at the black cloaked figure.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" the white figure asked.

"It has, too long actually," the black cloaked figure smiled.

"But I am saddened that we had to meet under such circumstances," the white figure sighed sadly. The black cloaked figure too nodded with a disheartened look." But, we both knew this was coming," "… Sheena?"

"Yes?"

"Sheena, please take care of these children," the black cloak figure said turning towards Sheena.

"Of course," Sheena smiled. Both figures slowly passed the children towards Sheena, as if trying to burn a picture of the children in their mind. They both then took out three necklaces. One was a ring made out of pure silver that each had a gem in the middle, the other was a half of the yin yang symbol, and lastly the last one was of a small sphere; all these were of different color. The necklaces were then placed on the children, and the figures both stepped back to admire the sight in front of them.

Thunder roared outside, reminding them of their limited time. They each kissed the child's head and then the others and hugged Sheena as much as possible without harming the children. They whispered their goodbyes and left Sheena standing their looking sadly at the door. _Lord please guild them._

Both figures looked back at the majestic building and ran in opposite directions, both thinking the same thing.

_Please be safe my child, please be safe..._

* * *

A/N: This was a totally random idea that I had about a fic, tell me if you guys like it so far, if you guys do if you don't…well, yea. Well, tell me what you guys think! Please R&R!! 

-Aznmoonwolf


	2. Meeting

A/N: Hey everyone, I decided to continue this fan fiction. I think this will be very fun to write and I'd like to thank you all for your review, and I personally apologize if I don't directly respond to you. I have too much on my plate this year and next year, so I don't think I'll be able to respond to you all directly, but if I do not I'll make sure to answer your questions here. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its characters, but the other characters and the plot is mine.

Summary: In a land where there is only sin and war, two children are abandoned, and grow up together, protected from the evils of the world, until one day, they must fight to protect the ones they love.

_Fight for our Honor  
_

* * *

_Chapter 2: Meeting _

_Sheena's prov._

The wind was blowing hard today, whipping at the trees as if it were angry at them. The sun was shinning brightly above us, and the skies clear sky blue, with a couple of clouds in the air.

The children were outside practicing their offensive and defensive movements. Sighing I leaned back in my chair. Closing my eyes I recalled a distance memory; the time when those two came, and when they officially met each other.

_Flashback_

A little girl was walking along the corridors of the chapel, holding hands with a woman she came to know as Sheena, or as she referred to her as, nee-chan,

The little girl looked up at Sheena, wondering where they were going. Stopping, the little girl gently tugged at her sleeve, gaining the attention of the senior.

"Nee-chan, where are we going?" the little girl was staring at her with her big, round, and innocence eyes that were full of curiosity.

"Well little one, it's a surprise," Sheena had a kind and gentle smile on her face as she stared down at the young little girl of only four.

Right when she stated this, the little girl's eyes shown with happiness and glee.

"Honto?"

"Hai. Now let's get going."

With that they both continued their path along the corridors of the old magnificent chapel.

They were in front of a beautifully decorated maple door that had a name plate that the little girl couldn't decipher for she only learned how to read two letters. Knocking to warn that she was coming in, Sheena opened the door gently and gently dragged the child in.

The little girl looked around the room to see a very green room, which she almost thought that the carpet was grass. Curios to see if the carpet was really grass, she crouched down and poked the carpet, and to give it one last conformation, she sniffed it. Nodding that it was real carpet, she stood back up, to observe the room a bit more.

To the corner there was a twin sized bed that was neatly made with a yellow green blanket covering it and a white pillow to match. To what it seemed to her, the bed was made out of the same thing the door was made out of. The other side of the room held a wooden desk with a couple of books lying around and a chair to match. In the middle of the room was a white rug that reminded her of a cloud. In the middle of that 'cloud' was a little boy who seemed slightly older than her. He had light brown hair that was very unruly and un-kept, but looked cute on the boy. He had 'pretty' amber eyes that looked so shiny and pretty it reminded her of one of her pretty rocks in her rock collection.

Sheena smiled down at the little girl, seeing her reaction and eagerness to meet the boy. She even thought that she saw her twitch a bit, which made her giggle a bit. The little girl, curious to know what was so funny stared at the older woman with her big curious eyes and tilted her head a bit to show her confusion.

Sheena laughed one more time before dismissing it and led her to the boy.

"Syaoran," Sheena called.

The little boy, who was referred to as Syaoran, looked up at Sheena and was surprised to see a little girl next to her. At this, the boy smiled thinking how fun it would be to have a play mate to play with instead of his usual toys and such. He quickly stood up and dusted his pants and answered with a quick," Yes, nee-chan?"

Sheena also giggled at his eagerness and introduced the two to each other.

"Syaoran, I want you to meet Sakura. Sakura, this is Syaoran," Sheena said as she introduced them to the other.

Syaoran was about to shake hands with her to introduce himself a bit better when all of a sudden he felt something knock into his chest and knock him over.

Groaning, he slowly opened his eyes to see 'pretty' emerald eyes filled with happiness and nervousness. He just then realized that the little girl that was next to Sheena just tackle-hugged him.

Giggling, Sakura once again hugged him, but a little softer and sat up on his stomach lightly and smiled.

"Hi! I'm Sakura! What's your name?"

Syaoran just stared at the girl a little weirdly. _Didn't nee-chan just introduce us?_ Even though he thought the girl was a little strange, he introduced himself as well.

"Hi my name's Syaoran."

"We're going to have so much fun together Syaoran-kun! I don't have to play alone anymore! I finally have a play mate and we're going to do everything together ne Syaoran-kun?" Sakura said excitedly.

Syaoran just looked at the girl. She was alone too? Like him? And she actually wanted to play with him. He felt so happy that someone out there wanted to play with him and be with him, excluding nee-chan of course. Feeling so happy he gave her a big smile and replied enthusiastically," Hai!"

Sakura being so happy that her new play mate agreed jumped up and down all around the room with joy screaming "YATTA!!" She eventually made her way towards Syaoran and gave him a big hug. Surprised a little bit, he hugged her back and joined in her little celebration spree.

Sheena chuckled at the side and quietly left the two alone.

"Syaoran-kun, is it ok if I call you Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked worriedly, just realizing that she didn't get permission first from her new play mate.

"Hai, only if I can call you Sakura-chan," Syaoran said.

"Yay! Thank you Syaoran-kun!!" She once again gave him a hug and pecked him on the cheek. Blushing slightly he quietly replied with a 'your welcome'.

"Syaoran-kun, I'm so glad I met you today. The only person that I've talked to was nee-chan, and when ever she left I was so lonely and bored, but I don't have to be lonely anymore, because I have you." Sakura said smiling.

"Yup, and now we can play together every day," Syaoran smiled, but then he suddenly had a worried look on his face. Sakura being the concerned friend that she is, asked what was wrong.

"Sakura-chan, promise me that you'll never leave me and that we'll always be together? I don't want to be alone anymore," Syaoran said, looking down, his bangs covering his amber eyes.

Sakura then pouted and looked a little angry.

"Is that it Syaoran-kun? That was what you were worried about?"

Syaoran just gave a nod.

Sakura then giggled a little bit." Of course we'll always be together, and maybe we can get married one day too, so we'll never be separated from each other ne?"

Syaoran looked at her happy and confused at the same time.

"What's marriage?"

Sakura had a thinking face on and replied," Well, I just heard from nee-chan that it's something that people do when they grow up when they always want to be with each other. "

"Really?" Syoran asked excitedly.

"Uh-huh, well that's what I heard from nee-chan anyways," she had her little index finger on her lips in a thinking manner.

"Let's promise to get married one day and to always stick with each other Sakura-chan!" Syaoran exclaimed happily.

"Ok."

Syaoran and Sakura both locked their pinkies and sealed the deal when they touched each other's thumb.

Syaoran then smiled and said," There, now it's sealed. Remember Saky-chan, you break this promise, you'll grow hair out of your butt," he teased.

Sakura had a disgusted face and stuck out her tongue," I won't Syaoran-kun, just make sure that you keep your promise, or _you'll_ be the one with the hair growing out of your butt," Sakura giggled.

"Of course, the strong and almighty Syaoran never breaks a promise," Syaoran replied standing up and did a macho man pose. Sakura just giggled and dragged Syaoran, who almost tripped while doing so, out of his room and laughed all the way to the yard, where they would spend their first day together as friends, never knowing that it would grow into something more.

_End of Flashback_

Sheen remembered that day clearly. Ever since then, they've always been together, from doing chores to pulling pranks. Sighing she looked out the window and just watched the young ones training, until Syaoran said something that caused Sakura to be angry and chase him all around the yard, while he just kept laughing. Smiling, Sheena went back to work, remembering all the little adventures those children had together.

* * *

_A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the late update, hehehe…I was going to post it last week, but I kind of…forgot. GOMEN NE! Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, though I realize that I…over did it with the giggling, Despite what other people say, I do except flames, I want to improve in my writing so everyone will be able to enjoy them and not get ticked off my…bad English. So if you guys have any comments and such please don't be afraid to comment, just don't be mean about it please. Please R&R! _

_-moonwolfangel_


	3. Realization

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its characters, but the other characters and the plot is mine.

Summary: In a land where there is only sin and war, two children are abandoned, and grow up together, protected from the evils of the world, until one day, they must fight to protect the ones they love.

_Fight for our Honor_

* * *

_Chapter 3: Realization _

"GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW XIAO LANG!!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU CATCH ME FIRST!" taunted the figure.

A young man of sixteen was running away from a brown haired maiden laughing as he taunted her from time to time. This of course only resulted in her screaming profanities at him, while he just tsk-ed, hiding behind a tree.

His eyes gleamed with mischief and amusement, while hers reflected annoyance and frustration. Sighing, she ran her hand through her hair and looked around, trying to spot the cause of her stress.

They were currently situated in the chapel gardens which held a maze, which was used in their annual festivities. Looking to her right she saw an old wooden bench that that she had always sat upon when she came out to read one of the many books from the library. The stone walls that withheld them were beautifully painted a pale yellow contrasting to the brightness of the red roses that aligned them.

Her sharp eyes wandered around the vast garden, searching for the young man that she was currently seeking. At this moment, the only thing she wanted to do was to ring his neck and scream at him for all she was worth. Unfortunately, she couldn't do that yet, for she still had a task she needed to complete.

Spotting a patch of chocolate brown hair, she quickly, but quietly made her way towards the giggling figure. Rolling her eyes, she quickly grabbed his ear and sharply tugged at it, resulting in a shriek.

She dragged the man all the way, while having to deal with his whines and complaints on how 'it hurt so much' and how 'cruel she was being'. Yanking harder she quickly made her way towards a door with a plaque to the right.

Knocking, she slowly entered, making sure that it was alright for them to enter. Receiving a nod, she entered with the complaining figure that was dubbed as 'Xiao Lang'.

The room was beautifully decorated, but was still simplistic. The walls were a darker shade of peach with dark blue curtains framing the two windows that faced the front of the chapel. A bed was situated at the corner on the right, as an office table was smack dab in the middle.

The figure was currently resting on an armchair a little off to their left reading a fairly sized book. The woman's piercing, but gentle eyes turned towards them from the book, and a smile adorned her face.

Gently laying the book on the night stand next to her, she stood to welcome them both.

The girl forgetting about the man behind, her released her grip and ran to hug the woman before her. The woman welcomed her as she enveloped the small figure in her arms; the young man was rubbing his ear, while he tended to his bruised pride, while mumbling incoherent things. Chuckling, the woman let go of the young maiden and turned towards the boy, smiling slightly as her eyes clearly shown of amusement.

Looking up, his eyes widened slightly as a pink tinge graced his cheeks, as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Hehe…ohyao Nee-Chan."

"Now, now, Xiao Lang, what's this I hear of you causing trouble for our little Ying Fa?" Sheena asked with a raised brow.

"Well…you see Nee-Chan, I thought she just wanted me to go help pick flowers again, so I… ehehe…gomen Nee-Chan." He bowed slightly waiting for permission to raise his head again.

"It was an honest mistake, though I do advise you to ask before going off like that; what if someone was hurt or worse in danger?" Sheena questioned...

"Doomo Sumimasen Nee-Chan," he apologized, head still bowed.

"I accept your apology, now come, we have much to discuss," she stated while walking back towards her desk.

Xiao Lang sighed, while straightening himself out, only to be met with a smirking Sakura. Glaring at her for a bit, he made his way towards one of the two chairs situated in front of her desk.

Following suit, she took the one next to his, waiting patiently for their elder to begin.

Sheena sat quietly for a moment, before looking at both Sakura and Syaoran seriously "Ying Fa, Xiao Lang, do you know why you were sent here?"

They both shook their heads.

"It is because your mothers left you both in my care."

"But why would they leave us here, did they not love us, or at least have the decency to care for us?" Sakura cried out in outrage, slamming her hands on the table.

Looking sternly at the girl in front of her, she replied in a scolding tone," Ying Fa, I will _not_ have you act and speak in such a disgraceful manner, much less insult your own mothers in front of me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Hai. Sumimasen…"Sakura bowed her head in shame.

"I accept your apology. Now I wish to make one thing clear to the both of you; both your mothers loved and still loves you each very much so, and nothing will ever change that."

"But Nee-Chan, then for what reason did they abandon us?" Xiao Lang asked.

Sheena looked sternly at Xiao Lang before answering.

"The reason _why_ your mothers sent you here was _because_ they loved you. You see, you both are from, different countries. Ying Fa, you are from the Country of Sena, and you Xiao Lang are from the Country of Rowcate."

"Now, I believe that you both have studied about these countries in your classes?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, but are they not opposing countries? I believe that they are still in a war that was started about… sixteen year ago.…" Syaoran stated, drifting off into silence. His eyes became wide and his face pale from the startling realization.

"Yes you are indeed correct Xiao Lang, but you see, the war is between the _kings_ and not the _queens._ In fact your mothers were the best of friends before their marriage."

"Sakura, your mother Nadeshiko Kinomoto, who is the current queen of Sena is the best friend of Yelan Li, Syaoran's mother. Though they loved their spouses dearly and whole-heartedly, they did not wish to ruin such a long lasting friendship, so they discretely met with each other and had their personal servants deliver letters from time to time. But ever since you both were born, things had become more complicated..." Sheena sighed with a far away look misted in her eyes.

"Nee-Chan, why did things become complicated, and what do you mean when you said they sent us here because they loved us?" Ying Fa asked breathlessly still shocked with the information distilled to her and her companion.

"Well my dear Ying Fa," Sheena said gently," when you both were born, the kings thought it would be easier for them to kill of the only heir of their enemy, so they sent multiple assassins and spies to kill you both, but as you can see they failed. With each try, the worry within your mothers' hearts grew. They couldn't stand back and watch these men, attempting to kill their beloved child, so they decided to send you both away.

"Your mothers, for both your safety and protection, brought you here. They knew that this was their only option, if they wished for you both to live happily, without worrying about who was going to kill you next. When it was time for them to depart, I could see it in their eyes, that they truly wished that they did not have to leave you both, but because of their love and devotion, they left. "

The children in front of her were staring off into space; their minds trying to process the information. They had just found out in a period of five minutes that they were both from opposing countries and were the crown heirs nonetheless and to top that off, found that their fathers had tried to kill their friend just for the sake of a stupid war. Also that their mother's had to give them up secretly, endangering their own lives for theirs, so that they may have a peaceful life, while theirs were fully of worry and guilt. Was their no honor and justice in this world anymore, that two best friends must be pitted against each other for the sake of their spouse; that children must get involved with the cruelty of war?

Shaking her head, Ying Fa turned her head to see how Xiao reacted. His eyes were slowly darkening, the gold, turning into a brownish yellow, while his pupil narrowed, showing his distaste. He had a neutral look to his face, but one could see from his clenched fists and his cold piercing glare that he was very displeased.

Sakura placed a comforting hand on his, soothing him. He turned his head slightly and smiled down at her, as he turned to face the woman in front of them.

A look of sorrow crossed Sheena's face. She did not wish to tell them of these horrible occurrences, but had to fulfill the promise that she had made years ago to her dear friends.

"Ying Fa, Xiao Lang, before your mothers left, they gave me three things to give to you. And realize that from this point on, all your training, your lessons, your bond, and so much more will be tested." She looked each one straight in the eye, before turning her attention to the cupboard to the right of her. Lifting a key from the inside of her pale yellow dress, she unlocked the drawer and pulled out two boxes.

One was white with silver and green designs; the pureness of the cloth made the box shine with a blinding radiance, as the intricate designs contrasted beautifully, evening out the texture. The other was of pure black, with gold and light purple decorations. The pictures told the story of the country's history as the black foreshadowed the upcoming war that was currently being played out to this day.

She passed each box to their owners, waiting patiently for any questions that they might have.

Ying Fa stared at the pure box in amazement. The box was beautifully decorated; the swirls elegantly wandered around the box as if searching for another. The silver lightly passed over the green swirls accenting its texture. To the right hand corner of the box, was the Sena royal family crest. A gold encrusted hawk with spread wings was surrounded by a blue mist, with a black diamond behind it, tainting the pure box of its innocence.

She gently lifted the lid, placing it to her right. What she saw made her eyes widen in shock. In the middle of the box lay three beautifully crafted necklaces. The first necklace was made of pure white gold; attached was a dark crystal in the shape of the yin symbol that withheld a small, white pearl in the middle, grasping the attention from its counterpart. The second was made with green platinum, with what seemed to be a small orb attached to the end. The one that caught her immediate attention was the silver necklace. It was a very simplistic necklace; there was nothing special about it like the others, except this one called out to her. It gave her the feeling of a mother's comfort and love, something she herself had never felt before.

She gently lifted the necklace and stared at it for a bit. She titled her head to the side, trying to figure out what had drawn her attention to it. How can such a piece of jewelry give her such feelings that even her care taker couldn't give?

She looked to her left and saw her counter part doing the same with his necklace. Turning her attention back to her own box, she realized that there was a letter at the bottom of the box.

The envelope was a pale yellow, with her name neatly written in the center. On the back of the letter was the crest of the Sena country, _her _country. She pulled out the letter with her slim finger and began to read.

_'To my dearest and beloved daughter…'_

* * *

_**Xxmgxx3445xX: **__Well, in the last chapter I believe I made them to be about four or five, around there, so they're still naïve, but not that naïve. Lol _

_As for the other question, I believe that who the children were was answered. Lol XP_

_A/N: I'm really sorry about the late update and how short this chapter is. And from what you can tell, I'm going to answer all questions in the story…at the end. Anyways, I'm going to try to update as much as possible, cause school's already started and it's REALLY HARD! T.T BUT!!! I will still at least update every month. Its just I got stuck on what to write in this chapter. Though I know what to write, I just can't put it in words without making it sound really…crappy per say. Well hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLZ R&R I DON'T CARE ABOUT FLAMED CRITICISM IT ALWAYS GOOD! DON'T BE REALLY MEAN THOUGH XP_

_-moonwolfangel_


	4. Authors note

Hey guys, I just wanted to let you guys all know that I'll be remaking my old stories, or was it rewriting, I can never remember, and that I'll be changing my uh….account name to LostFang421. Lol, I know its cheesy, but what can I say, its….normal? Anyways, I just wanted to let you guys know that I'd be deleting all but one of my stories, in a couple of days, or…today perhaps? I dunno, depending on how fast I can figure out some stuff. Once again I'd like to apologize.

-moonwolfangel


	5. The Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its characters, but the other characters and the plot is mine.

Summary: In a land where there is only sin and war, two children are abandoned, and grow up together, protected from the evils of the world, until one day, they must fight to protect the ones they love.

_Fight for our Honor_

* * *

_The Talk_

_To my dearest and beloved daughter…._

_I wish you are safe and healthy at this moment. I ask that you please forgive me for leaving you, but you must understand that we did it for your own safety. If I could, I would have run away with you, but knowing that you would always be in harms way…I could not live with myself._

_I know you may have a lot of questions at this moment, I know I would too if I were in your shoes, but there is only a limited amount of time before your father finds out what I am doing in here. He does not know that I am hiding in the maids' chamber. If only he knew…Oh, look at me, I'm rambling on again. Oh dear._

_Anyways, as I was saying, your father has gotten so consumed with greed and power that I fear that we may be going into a war that will only lead to destruction. I believe that you have met Syaoran by now; I knew from the moment that I laid my eyes upon that child, that he would come to protect you, and maybe become something even more, so. Sakura, watch over each other; that trust and bond that you both have are the only things that you can rely on in this world. Be the pillar that he can lean on and he will do likewise, and if you ever do like this young boy, they you have both his mother's and my consent. Now, now dear, don't turn red. If you are asking yourself on how I know these things, remember this dear, that a mother knows everything, even if they are talking to their child from fifteen or so years from now._

_If you are wondering about those necklaces that you received, then I am afraid that I can not tell you much, for you must experience it yourself. Each one is a symbol of something, a meaningful thing on this Earth or your life. Those necklaces have been enchanted since the day you were born and were destined to be in your possession. Now I just ask that you please take care of yourself, and to remember, the soul will cease to cry when reunited with its lover._

_With eternal love_

_Your mother Nadeshiko Rukia Amaya Kinomoto_

_P.s. Say hi to Sheena for me, and thank you. _

_I will love you always._

Sakura was staring at it wide eyes, confused, touched, and well not to sure of herself. For one, she figured out her father was an a-hole and that he no disciplinary action forced upon him what so ever, and on the other, she found out nothing about those necklaces that she received.

Just the thought of her mother and what she did for her warmed her heart and caused a tender smile to grace her lips. Tears were on the verge of spilling, yet she kept them in. Her mother would have wanted her to keep smiling, and move on, but she knew she couldn't leave her mother with that retched man, and neither could she leave her mother's friend with someone of the same caliber. The very thought of those two men burned a fire of hatred so strong, so hot that her very mind could have been tainted with the very thing, but she knew that if she did, she would become like the very thing she despised.

&

0

&

_Sakura's Prov_

What a freaken a-hole. My freaken…don't cuss Sakura, don't cuss…breathe… Anyways, if I knew that my father wanted to kill the one person that I wanted to see, I would have shot myself right after I could walk. I turned my head towards Xiao-Lang, wanting to see his reaction. His face looks as though the whole world's weight was put upon his shoulders, but you could barely tell. He's the type of person who could be suffering from an almost close to death experience, but smile the day away; ever met someone like that? Cause seriously, that is just creepy, but. I seriously worry about him. We've been so close since young, but sometimes, he keeps things from me to protect me…but it just hurts more.

I just stared at his form, just wondering what was running through that complicated twisted mind of his. Yes, I think his mind is twisted, did you see what he did to me back there? He made me chase him for hours, just to be stuck here starring at his face. Jeez… Even though I maybe a little sarcastic right now, my heart is pounding. I'm so scared of what's going to happen next, but I know that with Xiao-Lang's help and my mother's words of wisdom/guidance and those necklaces…somehow I feel that they're going to be important….we can do this. We can get through this, and maybe, just maybe, in the end, we can meet our mothers, to finally be able to meet them, instead of dreaming, instead of telling each other what we think they look like, and what type of siblings we would have if were to have any.

I turned my attention back to my letter. I just stared at the hand writing. How each curve was carefully placed, how there were no smudges and what not. Just thinking that my mother took some of her time to write this for me brought a smile to my face, but those necklaces…really what are they for…I gently placed the letters on the desk and lifted each one up, examining them, trying to find out what were so special about them. They just look like ordinary gems to me. My hand brushed passed one of the gems as I felt a shock pulse through my body. My eyes widened with shock as I just stared at it. I swear that I felt it; no….it couldn't have…could it? I was wide eyed as I just blankly stared at it.

I was shaken out of my revere once I felt a hand upon my shoulder. I looked up to see Xiao-Lang standing behind me, a fragile smile upon him face. I knew the feeling that flowed through him; I knew we were having one of those talks tonight.

We turned our attention back to Sheena, our wonderful guardian of so many years that I can't even count. Xiao-Lang stayed where he was, leaving his hand on my shoulder, staying there incase I needed support, when I knew he needed it more.

"Xiao-Lang, Ying Fa…is there any questions that I can answer?" She asked us with a kind tone.

"Onee-chan…why…how…that…I…." I stammered. My heart felt like it would explode, I knew that I should ask the questions that plagued my mind, but I was scared. In the honest truth I was scared; Sakura Kinomoto scared…che…what would the others think.

"What I think Ying Fa is trying to ask; Onee-chan is that, is this all true, what they wrote, about the necklaces, our status, everything?" His voice was so calm…it was unnerving.

"Yes it is Xiao-Lang, that's why, when your mothers were here, the night you both were dropped off, they both asked me to train you ask much as I could, before I sent you out into the world." Sheena laughed a bit. "They knew that you both would go out and try to find them or stop your fathers. They were very wise in doing so." She smiled.

"Onee-chan, do you know anything about the necklaces that you can tell us about, anything at all?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, Ying Fa, but I know nothing that would serve you any purpose. I believe that your mothers' told you a bit about them?" She stared at us knowingly.

We both looked at each other before nodding her way.

"Well, I know you both wish to leave soon, but I would like to ask that you stay for a couple more days, to settle some matters, and make sure that all your good byes are all said."

"Hai"

"Hai:

"You may leave" she waved her hand towards us, dismissing us.

We both left her office, looking at each other before, heading towards our talking room.

_Xiao-Lang's Room (his prov.)_

We both entered my room, still green as ever. Ying-Fa still makes fun of me. She says if I keep looking at the color green so much, my hair would turn into grass. I don't believe her, of course, I just go along with it as to not get my ass kicked.

She plopped onto my bed as I grabbed a chair to sit next to her. But she just shook her head and patted the seat next to her.

Shrugging, I made my way to my bed, and plopped just beside her, our legs Indian styled.

She casually leaned on the head board, closing her eyes, and hugging my pillow to her chest. Her posture totally relaxed. This is one of the few places that she actually lets her guard down in. We always have to be alert, because ever since we were young, Onee-chan told us to always be cautious, unless we knew that no danger was to come. Even though we know that it's dangerous as to let down our guards at anytime, it's just…when ever we're in the other's room, we have a feeling of comfort and safety that we cannot deny, so instinctively, we let it down.

Then all of a sudden, her emerald eyes popped open, revealing a shiny coat, reflecting her confusion and fear. I scooted closer to her, going behind her, hugging her to my chest, just whispering comforting words into her ear; rocking her, to calm her nerves. I smiled down at her, wondering how such a violent girl could be so fragile and gentle, but I knew, we both knew.

Our hearts were both broken when we realized that our parents abandoned us, that we only had each other and Onee-chan to rely on, even then, we still didn't trust Onee-chan for a while, so at that time, we only had ourselves.

"Syaoran…." She whispered so softly that I barely heard.

"Hai?"

I leaned closer to her face, to better hear, my head on her shoulders, as I hugged her more closely to my body.

"What are we going to do…how are we going to figure out what those necklaces do, I can feel that they're going to be important in our journey, but what if we never find out, what if we never find them, what if we…we…." At this point, she was close to tears, so I hugged her tightly, letting her know that I was here.

"Sakura, it's all just what ifs, if we base what ever we do on what ifs then nothing would ever get done, ne? And besides, as long as we have each other, we'll be fine. Isn't that what our mothers' said? They haven't been wrong so far, so why would they be wrong now." I smiled lightly.

"I know, but…."

"It's going to fine Sakura, trust me"

"I don't know Syaoran, you promised me that pudding, but I saw you eating that the other da-"her playful tone was back.

"Hey! That was mine, and you well know it. Besides I will get you one…sometime before we leave…."

The heavy silence once again rained.

"What should we do about the journey…?" she turned around facing me. It was slightly uncomfortable, so I shifted her around a bit.

"Well, we'll pack what ever is needed, you know, money, food, clothes, the letters, necklaces, the necessities. Just the things we need."

"I know that dummy, I meant, where we're going to go first." She pouted; she is so cute when she does…NO! I will not think of my best friend like that…but….

"I guess we could first head to Firona, to stalk up with supplies, and then its about a seven to ten day walk to the next town over, and from there, well…we'll see wont we…" I smiled down at her, pinching her nose slightly. She scrunched up a bit, and all I did was laugh.

"I guess so…" she pouted and 'humped' arms crossed, in such an adorable way that I pinched her again.

"Hey!"

And all I could do was laugh.

* * *

_A/N: Hey guys, I know this is a really late update, but I hope you guys enjoyed it, no matter how short. And if you're wondering about Syaoran's letter, it's more of the same, but if you guys want, I'll write it up for you guys, just message/review it to me. anyways, Plz R&R!!_

_-LostFang314_


	6. Just fine

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its characters, but the other characters and the plot is mine.

Summary: In a land where there is only sin and war, two children are abandoned, and grow up together, protected from the evils of the world, until one day, they must fight to protect the ones they love.

_Fight for our Honor_

* * *

My heart hurt. I felt it squeeze itself tighter and tighter, suffocating me. My silent tears feel with the wrath of the Gods. Why am I here! What the hell did I do wrong!! Answer me dammit! I…I can't take this, I really can't. I was a good girl, I followed orders, obeyed anything they asked of me, but this…this…why…why?!?!!!! 

I fell on my knees, bruising it from the impact of the stone floor. I felt so compressed, so, locked up, caged. I didn't know what to do. But that's exactly how I felt and was. I was locked up like some… animal!

He was so kind to all of us, my family, friends, the villagers… I don't know what happened. It's just like…someone ripped his heart out of his very soul, his very essence, his personality, his love. Now look at the man, the greed, the evil, the pure darkness within his eyes.

My head lowered; my hair touching the cold stone floor below me. The tears kept coming. They wouldn't stop. Oh God.

He killed my family in front of me. Right in front of me! That bastard! He…he tortured my mother. She was pregnant with my five month old sibling. That fucking bastard killed my mother and my younger sibling, laughing! He fucking laughed as my father fell on his knees, the very horror, grief, and shock present in his eyes. His face was so pale, so damn pale. What the hell was I supposed to do… he chained me. Making sure he could hear my screams, that I watched every second, every moment of the damn thing.

Then my brother; my little innocent brother… He was only six. He barely had anytime to enjoy life, he only started figuring out the world. His eyes would shine when ever he learned something new. They shinned with so much hope, so much light. But, that…that…that man!!! He made me and my father watch as he slowly cut off each limb, taking delight and joy from hearing him scream, a horrific scream. Every stroke, every squirt of blood… I saw how he started from the small ligaments to the larger ones. The fingers, the hands, the arms, the toes, oh God, it was just so…I…I can't even describe it. My little brother…Little Awai, our little light… How dare he, a vile, disgusting creature touch something so pure, so innocent; I swore that day, that I'd kill the bastard, I'd kill him with my bare hands.

My poor father couldn't' take it anymore. His very spirit was broken. I wanted to run towards him, hug him, reassure him that they were in a better place, that he wasn't alone, but I couldn't I watched defeated, dejected as they dragged my father towards the fire. Yes the fire. My heart almost broke thinking back to that. His piercing scream; I felt my soul shatter that very moment.

The tears kept flowing, as my body writhed in agony, not from any physical pain, oh no. This was far worse. I remembered the look in my father's eyes. Oh kami… it was the look of defeat, pain, loneliness, grief, and so many more. I kept calling out to him, I kept on trying, trying to get him to hear me, but he never moved, and after awhile, he stopped screaming all together. He just stood there, letting the fire consume him. At the last moment, before he died, I saw a lone tear, slide down his burned and scarred face.

I banged my clenched fist against the floor, trying to imagine that this was the face of the man that caused my family so much pain that caused me so much pain. So that he could feel a small bit of what I felt. A little bit of what my father felt as he watched as one of his family members died right in front of his eyes. First his love, and then his only son, the only person who could carry on the family name…

The stale air surrounded me, sucking up the very air out of my lungs. Water fell from the ceiling, creating a small echoing empty rhythm, reminding me of my very heart, empty, alone, cold.

One day, one day I will get out, and when that day comes, he'll be sorry, _so fucking sorry_.

* * *

"Xiao Lang!!" Sakura called out, her loose light blue kimono flowing behind her. 

"Xiao Lang!! Where are you?!!" she called out, projecting her voice more so, with the use of her hands.

"Dammit Xiao Lang!! Where are you!! She screamed in frustration.

Her feet pattered across the stone floor, as she searched for her missing friend.

They were leaving, for their journey that day. They didn't know what they were going to do, where it would lead them, where…well what would happen.

They were all set. Their bags were packed, their sacks of money secured, and their weapons shinning in all their glory strapped to their waist.

_Oh my gosh, where is he!!_

Her frantic eyes scanned the surrounding area, darting from left to right, up and down.

She scanned her memory, trying to think of places that he would be; where he would go at such an important moment. Everyone was waiting for them outside, ready to see them off, to give them their final moments of support and love. But that boy!!! He disappeared at the last moment. That little chicken!!

Suddenly an image of a small shrine flashed in her mind. Quickening her pace, she raced towards her destination.

Her rapid breaths were the only thing heard throughout the gardens; the wind, its only companion. The birds were dead silent as if in mourning, and the trees silent, only watching.

She kept running and running, trying to reach her destination before sun set. It was already high up in the sky; it would be only a few more hours before it finally set, delaying their journey another day, and possibly the chance to save the country, their country.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the magnificent landmark. It always surprised her not matter how many times she had come. The roaring of the falls, as thousands and thousands of pounds of water fell from the cliff above. It was off to the side of the gardens. Barely anyone noticed it. They were always near the benches where she and some of the girls would read, or out in the field, training, like Syaoran and the guys did. Of course the girls joined once in a while, but they preferred the peace and quiet to the clashing of metal against metal.

Excitement bubbled within her as she raced towards the falls, forgetting about her sole reason for coming. Her feet barely touched the ground, as she raced forward.

Her breaths were uneven and raspy as she bent over, trying to steady her breathing.

Luscious green apple trees stood in front of the cliff, contrasting against the light tan of the dirt and rubble that held it steady. The water flowed smoothly and with force, demanding to those before it to cower in its presence. The pond connected to it was silent, other than the splashes of water from the falls. It was as still just as the day they first had come here.

Little cat tails sprouted randomly as small lily pads floated aimlessly. From time to time, a dragonfly would wiz by, going from one place to the next, its aqua green shell glinting in the afternoon light.

But the thing that stood out to her the most was her friend.

He was kneeling before the little shrine, just staring at it, neither praying nor spiting. He had a lost look in eyes.

Sakura quietly walked to her dazed friend, worry flashed within her eyes. A small frown adorned her face as she approached.

She softly placed her slightly pale hands on his shoulders, as her kimono brushed against his.

She remembered the last time he came here. It was five years ago, when someone close to them was taken away from them. He wouldn't speak to anyone for days. It was as if his soul shattered, leaving an empty, hollow walking shell that they saw before them. It was only after she talked to him with a lot of sleepless nights that he was able to get out of that soulless like state.

She remembered when she had heard the new herself. Her feet stopped right where they stood, her eyes had gone vacant, a shocked and drained expression on her pale face. She was shaken out of her stupor when someone had bumped into her, and before anyone knew it, she was off in a mad dash towards his room.

Looking at him now, she understood what he was feeling. They always knew what the other felt. She could feel the empty feeling in the pit of her stomach. The feeling of confusion; torn between her own selfish desire to remain with all that she knew and loved, and a duty a responsibility, that they didn't have, but knew must be done. It came in waves, crushing any determination she had.

She slowly kneeled next to him, placing her hands in her lap, just staring. The helplessness that she felt, was overpowering. They were only sixteen; they never left the estate for goodness sakes! A feeling of nervousness settled in with all the other things riddling her heart and stomach. Was she in over her head? Were they being the over confident young adults that they were, thinking that they could take on the world?

She didn't know, she wasn't prepared for this, neither was he. They both weren't, but they knew, that they had to do this.

Her knuckles whitened, clamping her hands more tightly together. She could feel her body shaking, she didn't know why, but she left like that little girl again. That little five year old girl who wailed when lost or scared, left alone thinking her _Onee-san_ or her friend wasn't with her. She felt like a helpless little toddler. All thoughts of returning to the gated entrance of the chapel left her mind. She wasn't sure of herself, every emotion she could think of, came rushing at her with all the doubt and fear that came with it.

She was hyperventilating, her body convulsing with every breath, when she felt a warm hand upon her own. Looking up, she saw the warm look of her long time friend, of the person she always leaned on, and dare she say, her partner in crime. His smile brought a feeling of comfort and reassurance, dismissing all other thought. She gave one of her own in return.

There was no need for words to be exchanged. They knew what crossed the others mind, but as long as they were together, they knew that they would over come all obstacle that stood in their way.

As long as they were together.

* * *

Sheena nervously glanced around, worry etched within her cerulean orbs. She remembered Sakura running off to find Syaoran a little over two hours ago. She was worried something had happened to them, even before their journey began. In a way, she considered them as her own children and little brother and sister at the same time. Some would look at her funny when she said this, but she knew in her heart what it meant. She knew that, no matter how hard she tried, she could never be their mother, but her love for the children was so fierce that it rivaled that of any mothers', but the way she treated them was as if they were her own siblings, but not as care free and teasing, _sometimes_. Some people just wouldn't understand, but when people would send her a perplexed look, she would only shrug and turn away. If they couldn't understand her relationship with the children, then it was their fault. It didn't concern her whether they understood or not, all they had to know was that she cared for them, and would rather die than let them get hurt. 

She had a gentle smile upon her face, as she reminisced about the past sixteen years. It had been so long ago that they had come to her, but it just seemed like yesterday. Oh how annoying their little pranks would get. She remembered that she had scolded them for a particular incident about a birthday cake and baking soda. Their excuse was so bemusing. She would never forget what they said that particular day.

'_But Onee-san, you said you didn't want us to get fat.' Syaoran stated with a mischievous twinkle in his eye, as little Sakura was standing next to him equally covered with frosting and cake remains, miserably failing in concealing her laughter. _

They had to clean the whole dining room for that little fiasco, but somehow, she knew they never regretted it; no one got hurt. The cake had blown up _right _before it could be set down, leaving all the kids to burst out laughing as she herself was covered from head to toe with vanilla cake, and a fruit here and there. Of course, Syaoran and Sakura hadn't left the room without their fair share of the damage, but they seemed more _delighted_ than horrified.

The younger kids were getting restless now while the older ones just quietly stood there, as they started complaining how even though they would miss their Onii-chan and Onee-san, that they would miss the bathroom more if they didn't get there soon. At this Sheena let out a light chuckle. They had rushed out here right after lunch, giving the children no time to relieve themselves.

Then from the corner of her eye, Sheena saw two figures running in their direction. Sakura and Syaoran had stopped right in front of her, doubling over, their hands on their knees, trying to regain their breath. After a minute or two, they slowly stood again, their faces smiling at their long time guardian. They embraced her one after the other. Hugging her longer than it was necessary, whispering in her ear, of how much they would miss her and to take care of herself and the others for them. At this she smiled as she told them to take care as well.

Sakura turned towards the children smiling, before she gave them all a bear hug, and a noogie here and there. She hugged the rest, with Syaoran in tow before turning back to her.

"We'll miss you Onee-san." Sakura stated.

"As will I dear, as will I," she gave a tearful smile.

"I bet she won't miss our little pranks," Syaoran joked, before getting knocked over the head by Sakura.

All he did was give a sheepish grin.

She rolled her eyes before turning away from him.

"We'll make sure to visit, when this thing is all over."

"Yea, we wouldn't last a second out there without your great cooking Onee-san."

"Why are you thinking about your stomach at a time like this?" she gave him an incredulous look, as she stared at her long time friend.

"Cause I can." He smiled.

"You are really incredible you know that?"

"I know, that's why you _looooove_ me."

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"For being an idiot."

"I am so not."

"Are too".

"Not."

"Are too."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ye-"

"Children, please." She gave them a stern look.

"Gomen nasai Onee-san." They both stated sheepishly.

She dismissed it with a wave.

They each gave her once last hug, squeezing her before the end of it, before grabbing their bags and walking off into the world unknown. The possibilities of making friends, of enemies; the chance to learn and grow, to break and fall, and to face the world together, learning all they could, just like they have been doing for their whole lives.

_Yes, as long as they were together, everything would be __**just**__ fine_.

* * *

_A/N: Hey guys!! Sorry about the late update, I apologize, but you know lazy little me. T.T I'M SORRY, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!! –Ducks from flying trash and pencils-_

_Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter; it was more of a filler than anything at the most. I'm so thankful for those who still support this story even after all this time, so just for that, I'm going to post another chapter in about a week or two. I say two because I have something to do this weekend and I feel like I wont be finished without a weekend so…yes. Anyways PLEASE R&R!!_

_-LostFang314 _


End file.
